


Starlit Night

by Royal_Wars



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal_Wars/pseuds/Royal_Wars
Summary: After Victoria dies, the Cullens go and search the newborns' den, where they find a half-dead girl.  Who is she, and why was she not turned?
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jared Camron, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black/Renesmee Cullen, Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	Starlit Night

Jasper looked towards his father figure.

"Seattle. We need to see the damage and to see if there are others left behind. Emmett and Esme will go with you." Carlisle spoke. Jasper nodded silently and felt Bella's anxiety spike.

"Jasper." Alice tried to talk to him but he glared at her and a warning hiss was thrown her way. Alice. His world. His love was now mated to a wolf. Jared was in wolf form, roaming the Cullen territory. The dark brown wolf was huge but Jasper ignored him.

"Jasper, we are still a family." Carslie tried to reason.

"Keep that dog out of my room." He told Alice before meeting Esme and Emmett near the front door where Jared waited patiently with Brady and Collin, two of the youngest wolves of the old Uley Pack. They had joined Jacob, who sent them to watch over Bella but ended up staying permanently. Jared imprinted on Alice as soon as he looked into her golden eyes. Jasper was thrown to the side. He couldn't truly be angry at them but he was hurt.

"Brady. Come with us." Jasper ordered. The young pack member shifted, sending his shorts into shreds. His fur was gray with brown spots on his forehead and sides. "Ready?" The young wolf nodded and they took off. Esme was put behind Emmett with Brady take the rear.

Seattle was cold still. Snow fell softly as Jasper and his family made it to the Army's old lair. It reeked of stale blood and venom. Pieces of alabaster were everywhere from the newborns fighting each other. 

"I smell human blood, fresh." Emmett muttered, "I hear three heartbeats in that cellar over there."

Jasper sped over to the cellar doors, snapping the chains with one hand. He heard whimpers. The smell of blood almost overpowered him but he heard Brady growl behind him just as a newborn leaped out of the darkness, tackling Jasper. He threw him into Emmett's waiting arms, locking the psychotic newborn. 

"He just killed two girls. Ones barely alive." Jasper saw in Esme's arms, a girl barely fifteen, bloody and black bruises covered her stomach area where the newborn tried to crush her ribs in a bear hug. 

"Take her to Carlisle, now!" Jasper ordered. "Brady, take care of him."

The sounds of marble breaking and wolf snarls were still in Jasper's head as they left the city. He could hear the girl's ragged barely-there breathing. Her hair was so matted and covered in dried blood he couldn't see her natural color. He heard a groan and looked to see pale gray eyes looking at him. He suddenly felt lighter. He felt warmth run through him that he had not felt in many many years. 

"Jasper." Edward groaned, "Calm your thoughts,"

"Oh hush, Edward. He's found his mate." Alice giggled, dancing around Jared who just grinned at her. Jasper felt nothing but a brotherly love towards her now. It was odd but he pushed that to the back of his mind just as a voice was heard. 

"My name is Serena. Serena Massett." The voice sent a calm effect over Jasper. 

"Well, Miss. Massett, you are lucky my sons and wife found you. Are you aware--"

"You're like them. " She spoke. Jasper was about to open the door to the makeshift hospital room but stopped, "Warren, my brother, was one of them too. He had dark hair but the same eyes as me." Jasper thought back quickly to every vampire in the army, trying to find her brother. He looked towards Alice. He had killed the man trying to protect Alice.

"Then you understand what we are?"

"Vampires but your eyes are different." She said as if she wasn't surprised. 

"We feed off of animals. My family and I do." Carlisle explained. "Do you have any family?"

"No. Warren was my last. Our parents died a few years ago." She answered. 

"Well, we can not send you back to Seattle." Carlisle sighed, knowing Jasper was outside the door, "Would you be willing to stay here with my family? Bella, is also human, is my son Edward's mate."

"Can I deny it?" She whispered. Jasper felt a wave of panic go through him. 

"You can. May I ask what they did to you?"

"I was Riley's personal toy and slave." She spoke softer. 

"Serena, I know this may be hard for you to understand but Jasper, my son, maybe more protective of you towards everyone else. You'll be in his room; he's offered it to you. My daughters, Rosalie and Alice will help you find better clothes and a shower. How long were you with them? You seem very malnourished and severely dehydrated."

"Six months, I think, or more." She answered. 

"To make you feel safer, Brady or Collin will sleep on the floor in the room. They are Alice's mates, packmates."

"Oh yeah, the wolf. Sure, I guess." Serena seemed to be so traumatized that nothing fazed her. Jasper waited in the living room while she showered. Bella was teaching Esme to cook for Serena. 

"She said her glasses were broken," Rosalie told the family. "She says she can't see well."

"I will request her records and we can get her some new ones. Jasper, sit still. She is fine. You can hear her." Carlisle reasoned with him. Jasper then froze as he heard her coming down the stairs. She took it slow, squinting her eyes. Carlisle guided her towards Jasper. 

"Serena, this is my son Jasper. Jasper this is Serena Massett." 

"Nice to meet you, Ma'am." He slightly bowed to her. "I am sorry what happened to you but you are safe now." Serena didn't respond; he was guessing because she couldn't really see him. 

"Nice accent," She chuckled. Jasper bowed in a thank you. 

"I made some potato soup," Bella called with Esme beside her. That seemed to rouse Serena's interest. 

"I haven't eaten in weeks," Serena muttered. Carlisle handed over Serena's arm to Jasper. 

Esme walked with a bowl in her hand, human pace. She set it on the table in the living room where a football game was going. "We can change the TV to whatever you'd like."

"Is Supernatural on?" She asked shyly. Emmett burst out laughing, making her jump. She heard someone hiss at him. 

"Emmett." Esme scolded, "Oh yes, here we go." Serena couldn't see but listen, and she did her best to eat, sitting on the floor with her back to the couch. Jasper picked up a book and acted like he was reading. He listened to her heartbeat and made sure she was

"Serena. I'm Bella." 

"Hey." Serena sort-of smiled, "Good soup."

"Thanks. I brought over some clothes. I know Rose and Alice wears designer clothes that pop out around here. I can't fit them anymore so. . ."

Serena nodded, "Thanks. That will help." 

After three full bowls of soup, Serena was snuggled on the couch with Jasper behind the couch, hands behind his back and watching as his family went hunting. Brady was in wolf form keeping her warm. He had taken the two youngest wolves under his wing. They were becoming excellent fighters under his care. 

"You cut your hair?" Jasper looked over at Bella.

"Alice did it. It was getting much too long." Jasper muttered. Serena sighed and rolled over, her dark earthy hair in Brady's face but the young wolf didn't seem to mind. 

"Is it like Edward says? Finding your soulmate?" Bella asked. 

"Having my gift is a bit different. I feel what she does. She knows I'm something to her but she just doesn't know what. She'll be fine, Bella. Now I believe you have a wedding to plan for."


End file.
